


𝑼𝒏𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒚

by Pure_Little_Angel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Haikyuu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I have forgotten what his team player's name, I'm Bad At Tagging, Japan, Japanese Culture, Love, Love Confessions, Love Story, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Tags Are Fun, True Love, all the sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Little_Angel/pseuds/Pure_Little_Angel
Summary: We seem to never meet. Never run into each other.Till we're standing next to each other in front of a vending machine. Accidentally touching hands, turning to look at each other. Just staring at each other's eyes. Sparks fly and falling in love was easy but that's just the start.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I fix my bag on my shoulder as I walk into class. I smile as I see my friends and boyfriend. "Y/n! Good morning!" Said by my very peppy friend, Yui. "Morning Yui." I say to her in my soft voice. I've always been a soft spoken person. People have tried to make me talk louder but it's hard.    
  


"Morning!" My friend, Hina, who lives up to her name's meaning of 'good vegetables, edible green', says. "Morning." My boyfriend, Hashimoto, hugs me and I hug back. "Morning." 

"How are you babe?" Hashimoto asks as he sits down. "Good. You?" I ask him and smile. "Good." I sit down and sigh softly. 

I think to myself as class starts and people talk. What am I having for lunch? Maybe I can buy a sandwich and soda. I then start thinking to myself about my love life. Will me and Hashimoto ever do more than just vanilla? I hope so. Maybe he was just being vanilla since it was our first time. Maybe he will do more... hopefully. 

Class comes and goes and now I get up for lunch. I head out quickly since the halls are terrible during lunch. I had told my friends that I left and they didn't seem to care that much. I sigh and head to the vending machines. I look at what we have and lean forward to and bump hands with someone.

I look over at the person and see a tall boy, no man, standing next to me. His muscular body hovering left to mind. He had an undercut and the top of his hair was dyed. I blush softly as he looks over at me and smiles softly. “Oh sorry about that.” He says and I smile. “N-No. I'm sorry. I should have seen you.” 

He smiles and steps back. “You go first.” I smile and step forward. “Thank you.” I look at the stuff away as I try to focus on the drink while my mind wonders. I pick out a drink and pay for it. I step back for him and smile. He moves up and I watch him move, looking over his body. “H-Hey. I don't think I've ever seen you around.” I say. 

“Yeah. Mostly cause I eat on the roof. I'm Terushima Yūji.” He looks back at him as he picks up his side from the bottom of the vending machine. “Well it's nice to meet you Terushima. I'm y/l y/n.” We shake hands and I notice his hand is bigger than mind by a lot. “Wow! Your hands are so small!” 


	2. Prologe

I grew up with my grandma, she was all I had. My parents died when I was in middle school, around twelve years old. My family is very religious, which reflected on me. I wear a silver cross around my neck at all times, that's from my mom. She was from America and grew up Christian and I just wear it to keep her near my heart. I have Shinto charms all around me too, from my dad's side of the family. See my grandma is my dad's mother, so she is from here. She wants me to have an education charm every year but this year I got the education and love charm. I already have a boyfriend of two years but it feels wrong now, like I'm supposed to have someone else.

_Huh..._

Anyways, we live in a large neighborhood with lots of family homes. Ours is small cause it's me and grandma living here. My room stays clean, with its light blue walls and queen size bed. White sheets with an old teddy bear that I have had since I was two, sitting on it.

You can tell when I get something, I hold onto it for a long time. I hold onto the charms till I have to turn them in. I like to hold onto things I love.

Anyways, my school uniform is a black/dark green (I can't tell what color it is) skirt, white button down shirt with a blue tie and a green jacket or cream vest. I mostly just wear the skirt, tie and shirt, unless it's cold. I always have my hair in a ponytail with my bang out. I just like it that way, I think I look better.

I should talk about my boyfriend. His name is Hashimoto Akira and he's a football player (soccer in USA). He's sweet and doesn't really do anything with me. I want to have some spice but he's too shy and I don't want to force him into something he's not confident in.

I do go to his games and cheer for him but it's kinda lackluster since I feel like I'm falling out of love with him. We mostly go on dates to places we've been to way to many times and hold hands. We've kisses and did it once but that once was a week ago and it was so vanilla it hurt. I'm joking... a little maybe.

I just want something... _unholy._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Can y'all tell me if y'all like this story so far and want more? I love to hear your feelings on it and your feedback! I hope you enjoy it and if you ever want to add anything, just comment on the book! I just want something everyone might like! Okay enjoy the prologue and tell me if I should do chapter one!


End file.
